Magical Girl Raising Project Trinity
by chynnchilders
Summary: Young Trinity just moved to Japan with her parents. She never knew that she would become a Magical Girl. Her fun is burst, when a rouge magical girl appears. Now Trinity has to survive in a game of death.
1. Chapter 1

" Sailor Aqua! I can't get her to wake up!" Trinity shouts at her companion, as she held a body. " She's dead, the rouge already got here." Sailor Aqua told the other girl. " Why did she pick our city?! Why did she kill everyone?!" Trinity sobs, while hugging her fallen friend's dead body.

" I'm ending this tonight." Sailor Aqua says quietly. " I know where she lives." Trinity told her. Aqua looked surprise, before realizing it was a fellow magical girl that told Trinity. " Trinity, this is my fight. I NEED TO BE THE ONE TO KILL HER!" Sailor Aqua spoke quietly, before screaming in rage.

The rain started pouring down on the two girls. " I'm going too." Trinity said. Sailor Aqua nodded, before looking at the corpse. " I'm never letting that rouge kill again!" Aqua thought angrily.

This is a preview to the story. The main characters are Trinity, a girl that moved to Japan. And Sailor Aqua, that's actually a boy. I'm having trouble with the other characters, so I welcome all suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

" Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Trinity Carson." A female teacher with long black hair announces. The teacher looks towards the doorway and gestures for Trinity to enter the classroom. Trinity reluctantly walks into the classroom. She was cute with shoulder length brown hair and forest green eyes. The twelve years old looks so nervous that she might faint.

" Hey Sora. Looks like you are not the new student anymore." A boy teases the other boy sitting next to him. The other boy has short white hair and pink eyes. Sora glances at Trinity before looking away from her. " Do you think that I care, if I'm not the new student anymore?" Sora coldly asks the boy. The boy shivers at the cold tone in Sora's voice. Trinity sits down at her desk.

" Why did my parents have to move to Japan? We had a great life in America." Trinity sadly thought. The girl was unaware that something was watching her. " I found another person that has a very strong magical potential. I should visit her at her house tonight." The thing says to itself.

* * *

Trinity was very grateful to home. Almost everyone at her new school kept asking her questions. " I'm home!" She calls out, but nobody answers her. She then notices a not that says. " Your father and I are doing some grocery shopping. We will be home soon." Trinity sighs and goes to her bedroom.

She gasps in surprise the moment she entered her bedroom. A small cat with cotton candy pink and cotton candy blue fur was on her bed. " Hi! I'm Kit, I'm a fairy!" The cat introduced itself with a friendly grin. " A-a fairy?" Trinity asks Kit. " Yeah! I'm here to make you into a magical girl!" Kit exclaims excitedly as she uses her magic.

Trinity closes her eyes in fear. " You can open your eyes now." Kit encourages Trinity. The girl opens her eyes and looks at a nearby mirror. Her eyes widen in surprise. Trinity wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. Instead she was wearing a dark purple sleeves dress, the skirt showed off her left leg and she notices that she was wearing shorts under the skirt. She then notices that she has long fingerless gloves.

Trinity looks down to see that shoes were now dark purple boots. " This is a dream. This has to be a dream." Trinity says to herself. " Nope! This is real." A girl's voice told her. Trinity turns around to see a girl wearing a white female sailor suit by the open window. The girl's blue eyes seems to sparkle, and her light pink hair that was tied into pigtails softly swayed from the wind. " My name is Sailor Aqua. What's your name?" Sailor Aqua asks.

" Trinity." Trinity simply replies. " Nice to meet you, Trinity. I hope we can become great friends." Aqua says with a friendly smile. " Me too." Trinity says feeling more confident. " Now that you are a magical girl. This makes you the sixteenth magical girl in this city." Kit told Trinity. " I'm a magical girl?" Trinity asks in confusion. " Yeah. I can't exactly tell you about your magic now. Because I want to reveal it when everyone meets at the park tomorrow." Kit says.

Sailor Aqua gave Kit a scornful glance. Trinity didn't notice the hostile look that Aqua gave the fairy. " Look at the time. Kit and I have to help people now. I'll see you tomorrow." Sailor Aqua says with a friendly smile. She went out the window and patiently waits for Kit to follow her. Kit quickly tells Trinity how she could go back to her regular appearance. " I'll have Sailor Aqua explain how you can turn into your magical girl form." Kit concludes as she leaves.

Trinity returns to her regular human form. " This is amazing! I'm a magical girl!" Trinity cheers.

* * *

Sailor Aqua and Kit walk away from Trinity's house. " Is she another one of your experiments?" Aqua coldly asks Kit. " I don't know what you are talking about." The fairy innocently replies. " You know what I'm talk about! Trinity is a rare magical girl that has two magic like me!" A now furious Aqua shouts at Kit. " That's true. But I'm not experimenting on anyone." Kit calmly says.

The magical girl scowls at the fairy. " You have to work on your anger problems, Sora." Kit teases Sailor Aqua. Aqua tries to kick the fairy, but Kit easily dodges the attack. " Don't ever mention my real name without permission again!" Aqua growls before leaving. Kit laughs when she knows Aqua was gone. The fairy really enjoys making Sailor Aqua mad. " I can't believe he sort of found out my plan." Kit comments after she calms down.

Kit wasn't interested in experimenting on anyone. But she was desperate to go back to the land of magic. She already made sixteen new magical girls for her homeland. So she should be going home soon. " I won't let anyone stop me from going home." Kit vows. She was completely unaware that someone was watching her from afar.

* * *

In the next chapter. Trinity meets the other magical girls and she finds out that her male classmate Sora is Sailor Aqua.


End file.
